1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile modular computing and communication system, consisting of a computer and supporting peripherals integrated in one or more transportable cases or enclosures. The cases include fully integrated data and power systems to support mobile computing and communication applications.
2. Background Art
Portable computing systems and other systems-designed to deploy electronic, medical, data entry, and remote sensing technology in a mobile enclosure are readily available in many forms. Some have even included a power system to support the computer and/or peripherals in the case. However, several problems faced by integrators and end users when deploying and using mobile systems have remain unsolved. For example, the needs of some mobile users of mobile modular computing and communication system are not satisfied by a single portable computer, and in addition have a need to deploy several additional peripherals that need both power supply and data connections to the portable computer. Such devices may include scanners and digital cameras to collect imagery and other data, as well as cellular, satellite, and/or encryption technology to facilitate communications. Terrestrial infrastructure in some field-deployed situations is very limited. In some cases, a single AC or DC source is available, but in many other cases battery power must be used. Therefore, the system with the multiple peripherals must be made operational with either a battery or form a single AC or DC power source connection.
Many field users have no access to a technician or service facilities. Therefore, the integrated case system also needs to be modular, allowing easy and rapid removal and replacement of components in the field.
Mobile system users need to make their system field-operational as quickly and easily as possible. Connecting and disconnecting data and power cables each time the system is used may cause system failure, cable loss, and end user confusion as well as delay during setup. The problems can be severely exacerbated when setting up the system in low light conditions, or in conditions of high stress or time urgency. Mobile systems without an integrated case enclosure and locked-down cable structure present the user with a confusing array of tangled cables and connectors that are difficult to sort out in the field, and may delay setting up the system. Worse yet, many of these loose parts can be lost. At the same time, permanent fasteners are not appropriate, as the user may need to remove the peripheral for use outside the case system, or replace it with a repaired or an upgraded component. Therefore, a new connection technology is needed that gives both a stable support as well as quick and easy release when the mounted object needs removal. The integrated system needs a design and dimension facilitating comfortable ergonomic operation of the system on a desktop surface.